Practical Magic
Category:Magic Definition "Practical" magic is a strange form of magic that is similar to alchemy in its principles; you must gather ingredients and then mix them together in a specific way to create a desired effect. It is also easy to learn. Anyone wishing to practice it must first gather the ingredients (The ingredients vary; seashells, herbs and plants, paper, bones; all have their uses) and then assemble and mix them in the correct way. This varies depending on the ingredients; its kind of like baking. If you have mostly liquid ingredients, the result is going to be a liquid; if they're mostly solid, it'ÃƒÂ‚Ã‚Â™ll be solid; so on, so forth. Whatever the spell/recipe then gives you can be augmented in a variety of different ways, most of them ritualistic in nature. Again, like cooking, the result can be used to yield different effects depending on what went into it. Certain spells might be sprinkled on objects to stick them to others while some (Again, depending on the result) could be poured on an object to transfer the results into it. These effects, pending upon the spell, last until either the magic loses its potency or the finished product of the method disappears. The spell is mostly fuelled by the ingredients and the method. If you mix the same ingredients in a different way, it'll yield different results; again, just like cooking. Each spell has to be approved, like normal magic, beforehand; the approval must include the ingredients, method and method of augmentation. These spells have almost no combat uses, so the creator suffers little physical effects - admittedly they might not get much exercise due to the amount of time put into learning it, but other then that the effects are minimal. The practical uses for it, however, are nearly limitless. Spell possibilities include magical superglue (reasonably, of course), spells to aid in someone's everyday work (Who doesn't want a magical inkwell that produces different coloured ink every time you dip a quill in it?) and such. Note that practical magic is not alchemy. While similar in some regards, the two have a few drastic differences. Practical magic is very, very different because it deals with mana. Alchemy is basically chemistry; practical magic is manipulating the mana of outside objects to create a desired effect. These effects are not chemically possible without the manipulation of mana. Public Spells Any character can learn these spells, with or without a teacher. Instructional materials are openly distributed and easy to acquire while in-character. Ignis Spells These spells are available to characters with access to the Ignis Fatuus library. Snake Rope Ingredients: Snake skin, Dog Fur, Ashes, Metal Shavings, Clay, Water, Human Flesh Mixing: Spread out Clay in a circular manner, and pour dog fur, ashes, and metal shavings onto the clay. Use your hands to mix the fur, the ashes, and the shavings right into the clay. When mixxed, roll it up nice and long like a stick. Once done, cover the rolled up mixture in the snake skin, it doesn't have to be perfect. Augmentation: In a large platter bowl filled with water, places rocks rolled up inside leaves in a O formation around the edge of the platter bowl. Then with -flesh- from your body, lay a X inbetween the O. Set the platter over a fire, and let the water boil until the water glows green. The flesh and leaves will be gone when the glowing is done with. Before the glowing dies, say "Wrap around the target you touch and tighten!" The blood will be gone from the water and you should remove the wet clay mold with the snake skin around it right away, even if the water is boiling. Finished product: A snake-like rope that is scaley to the touch, very flexible too. Effects: When thrown at a target and the command "Wrap around the target you touch and tighten!" It will grow as long as it can for as much as there is clay to stretch out with the skin. It also wraps around the target it touches, tightly binding the person or creature for a maximum of three turns if the person is resisting, and a maximum of four through six if not. It is simply a rope that wraps around them, not tightening unless the person/creature inside of it fights the binding. The stronger the resistance, the more the Snake Rope will endure and hold. After use, it may be allowed to be used in the next IC hour. The scaley skin and clay inside of the rope will allow it to be able to take a cutting swing. More like go with the blade swing from how bouncey the snake rope can be. If struck at the same place repeatedly with a blade, the rope will cut. Uses: Restraining animals, beasts, and humans. Inhaling Bag Ingredients: Deerskin formed into a small bag, clay, ashes, thin metal cylinder, water, chalk Mixing: Mix the ashes with the clay after wetting it, like dough. Sew the deer skin togethor so it's a bag. Augmentation: Draw a circle of chalk, a X running through the middle of it. Place the bag of deerskin onto the middle of the X. Once placed, the chalk glows a dark green, the bag sucking madly at the air. Place the metal cylinder(coned shape like) with the larger openning to the openning. When the glow finally dies off, the deerskin should of 'mixed' with the metal cylinder. Finished product: Think of that pastry thing that holds frosting. You squeeze it, and lets out the frosting.. Or a tooth paste bottle, but bigger. Effects: The bag continues to 'inhale' at the air around it, so it's smart to clog it up with a cork, or something of that manner. The bag is able to easily expand to triple its size. If it is place into water, it can suck up to three gallons, more then that the big shall explode. You can tell when it can't hold anymore when it looks like the bag is straining. To make the bag 'exhale' you must squeeze it hard, the water or smoke that is sucked up, will be squirted out until the bag is empty. Then it shall start to inhale again. Uses: The cops coming to your house because you have smoke of the Violent Grin coming from the windows? Well then, pull off the cork of this bad boy and suck up all that smoke! Your boat filling with water, need a faster way to remove that water? Use this bad boy to suck out the water! Need a new way to torture someone, just don't feel like cutting? Well jab someone in the eye with this, and watch it get sucked right in! Hellfully painful too. Chameleon Clothes Enchantment Ingredients: Leaves, flour, high elf hair, stone, (Any fruit juice, color of juice depends on the color of clothing), small parts of tree bark, clover, chalk dust Mixing: Crush up the leaves by any means, should be easy. Scrunch up the clover with the crushed leaves. Crush the stone into a power. Put all crushed ingredients at the moment into a bowl. Pour (cooking flour even) flour into the bowl, place the bits of bark ontop of the bowl. Dump the chalk dust mixxed with the juice into the bowl. Sprinkle hair into mixture, which is likely lumpy. Stir, crunch down with mortar, stir. Augmentation: Place a any piece of clothing onto the floor, inbetween a chalk circle. Pour oil onto the chalk. Finally dump the mixed ingredients onto the clothing. Last but not least, light the oil covered chalk aflame. The flame shall be white around the highest point, and black at the lowest point to the ground. Finished product: The clothing you placed inside remains the same, except colored into the color of the fruit juice that was used. Any trimming on the clothes is now a gold color. Effects: The clothing is now fire resistant fully, and the color of the clothing is different to the juice you used. Breathing Mask Enchantment Ingredients: Cloth, Sea Salt, Hair, Vinegar Mixing: Pour the sea salt into the vinegar, and also place the hair into it as well. Let it sit for five minutes, then place the cloth into the bowl of vinegar with other ingredients. Augmentation: While the cloth soaks in the bowl, draw around it a triangle, and from the middle of each side, draw a line along the bowl until the bowl won't let you draw any farther. Blow on the drenched cloth, and the vinegar should completely soak into the cloth, while the chalk shines white. Finished product: The cloth looks exactly the same, except lighter in color for being in vinegar. Black goes to grey, dark red goes to a light red, etc. Effects: The cloth now kills diseases going through it, purifies poison into natural air when breathed through it, and smells faintly of vinegar. Vomitus Gas Ingredients: Vomitus, Spoiled Milk, Rotten Eggs, Sulfur, Salt, grass blade & lemon peels Mixing: Shred up the vomitus flower into a cup full of spoiled milk and rotten eggs, then put the sulfur and salt in as well. Shut it, and shake it up. shove in the grass and lemon peelings and shake it once more. Augmentation: Put open vial, containing the liquid, into middle of a circle drawn with water on dirt, covered heavily in dead grass, and set aflame. Allow the fire to burn, and the smoke shall head into the vial, once it fills, close vial. Finished Product: A yellow liquid with air pockets full of grey smoke inside of it. Effects: When thrown and broken yellow smoke comes out in a 8 x 8 foot radius. The smoke is enough to make people throw up on first wiff, and if they aren't as suspectible to smell, be highly repulsed. Uses: What the hell you think, ESCAPE, make people throw-up, distraction, and cause confusion. Enforced Appliable Play-dough Ingredients: Honey, crushed berries, lots of watered down paper, magical glue. Mixing: Pour berries into a bowl, crush with mortar until every berry is crushed. Dump watered down paper over the berries, then start to mix with one hand while pouring honey over the being mixed ingredients. Mix until it is all in a smothered up ball, and honey thoroughly mixxed inside. Then sprinkle the magical glue powder all over it. Augmentation: Put the bowl in a specially drawn chalk drawn circle. (Like on that Charm show. Bite the tip of your thumb until it bleeds, and press to the chalk. The chalk will shine red for a brief period of time. Finished Product: A tanned yellow play-do substance that can easily be molded into any shape or form, around or on other materials. Effects: It stays moist in any enviroment, able to be applied onto open wounds or crack, even large cracks if enough is to be applied. When water is applied to the play-do substance, it quickly hardens around/against the thing it is applied to, staying like this until four days time. It hardens to the strength of rock, the more applied, the harder it is. It can restrict movement as well.(Three turns in battle.) Uses: Restoring cracks temporary, shelling wounds, light and weak armor! Temporary pottery, use for practical jokes. It can have never ending uses, well, about anyway. Under Water Breathing Mask Ingredients: Cloth, Sea Salt, Hair, Vinegar, Animal Stomach Mixing: Pour the sea salt into the vinegar, and also place the hair into it as well. Let it sit for five minutes, then place the cloth into the bowl of vinegar with other ingredients. Place a piece of the animal's stomach ontop of it. Augmentation: While the cloth soaks in the bowl, draw around it a triangle, and from the middle of each side, draw a line along the bowl until the bowl won't let you draw any farther. Blow on the drenched animal stomach, and the vinegar should completely soak into the cloth, the stomach merging into the cloth while the chalk shines white. Finished product: The cloth now is more organic looking and feeling. Like it was flesh, but still able to be breathed through. Effects: The cloth now allows you to breathe under water, pure or salty air depending on the type of air. MAKE SURE THE CLOTH IS TIGHT, ANY OPENNING WILL LEAK WATER INTO BREATHING AREA. Halve Weight Ingredients: Feathers, Paper, Oak Leaf, Gravity, Glue, and Paper Mixing: Glue one feather for each side of the paper and glue a single Oak leaf into the center. With ink, draw a circle around the leaf with ink, and three miniture circles inside of that one on the top left, top right, and exact bottom of it. Augmentation: Place the paper around or on the object(s) you wish to enchant by any means. Atleast one story off from the ground, drop the object you are enchanting. In its descent, it'll slow down, the paper becoming aflame and burning up into nothing. At a faster rate, the object will hit the ground. Finished product: Whatever you enchanted will still remain in the same form, but with a silver lining on it somewhere. Effects: The object's weight is halved. Approval Example Ingredients: Ingredients here. Mixing: How you mix said ingredients. Augmentation: Whats done to trap/mix/mess up the mana inside of the spell. Finished product: Form it takes. Effects: What it does.